Nice To Meet You
by Angel's Angel
Summary: It was a nice day, a certain IPC vice-president has decided to take a break outside in the park. Who would have thought that he could make a friend in such a short time? OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **

**The girl here is my OC, that's all I could say**

* * *

Nice to Meet You

It was another usual busy day in Densan city, but one vice-president of a certain company is walking around inside the park, occasionally stopping to see kids running pass him, chasing one another and laughing before proceeding his walk once again. It was a rare chance for him to have this free time, sometimes he welcomes it, sometimes he doesn't, but this one time he welcomes it, as it had become quite a hassle in the office and he just need some time to breath. It was then that Enzan had decided to sit on one of the available benches in the park and went back to enjoying the freedom and the voices of children running around playing with each other.

"Excuse me, is this seat available?" Enzan had almost jumped at the sudden question before he looked at the girl, which he deemed doesn't even look older than he does, who is eyeing at the empty space next to him before he nodded, earning a grateful smile from the said girl as she quietly sat down next to Enzan before looking towards the group of children playing around the park. Strangely, him sitting next to this stranger girl next to him doesn't seem to bother him that much, the girl hadn't spoken a single thing at all as she kept smiling towards the group of children she's been watching from the moment she sat down on the bench. Enzan didn't realize that he had been staring at the girl next to him before she turned to him and gave him a friendly smile, something that he didn't expect.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked before Enzan realized that she is actually talking to him before he straightened up and apologized for being rude, telling her it was nothing and that he didn't mean to stare at her.

"It's alright. By any chance, do you come by to this park often?" The girl asked, starting a small conversation with Enzan, even though the girl had turned her eyes back towards the group of children who are now being picked up by their parents to go home, as the sun is going to set soon into the horizon.

"No, I rarely come by here. It was a lucky chance for me to have this time on my own, how about you?" Enzan replied, feeling interested in talking with the girl since she seemed rather different than girls in his age; her obviously composed stature proves him so. And that familiarity in her face makes him think if he had seen her before, or if he had met someone whom she had shared a resemblance with.

"I used to come here often, but I had been staying in a different town so I hadn't been here for quite a while. This park is a very nice place to be when you wanted to relax, isn't it?" The girl said, finally turning to Enzan as he nodded in agreement.

"This park is the place where I used to spend my time with my family when I was younger, it brings me a lot of good memories. I was quite a sickly girl back then…" The girl said, a wistful smile appearing on her face as she turned her head up to look at the sky. Both of them were silent for a minute as a soft wind blew past them before the girl seemed to have realized something.

"How rude I was, not telling my name. I apologize for that, my name is Yori, it's a pleasure to meet you. I must have bored you with my talk." The girl, Yori, said while offering Enzan a hand to shake.

"Enzan. Ijuin Enzan. The pleasure is mine. Your story was quite interesting, so you were sick when you were a child? Do you have a net navi?" Enzan said, feeling more relaxed after exchanging names since it meant he would know how to call the girl by. He was rather confused at how quickly he adapted to this girl next to him, he had barely know her, but perhaps talking to strangers might do him some good, being an anti-social person he is known for.

"I was, not that I have fully recovered to this day, but I am leaning towards it. And yes, yes I have, my father gave her to me not too recently." Yori said, taking out a lavender PET out from her pocket, letting Enzan see a female type navi hologram appear on Yori shoulder, bowing in greetings.

"Greetings, Injuin-san. My name is Sonata, Yori's personal navi. It is an honor to meet you." The navi said as Enzan himself took his PET out as Blues appeared on his shoulder.

"My name is Blues, it is a pleasure to meet you." Blues said as Yori seemed to brighten up at the sight of the others net navi.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Blues. Do you live here perhaps, Enzan-kun, if you don't mine me calling you that?"

"No, it is fine. I… do live around here, but perhaps a little towards the outskirts of the city. How about you, Yori?" Enzan felt that right now, he was comfortable enough to talk about small meaningless things with Yori, perhaps this is how it feels to be talking with friends, if Yori could be considered as such as they had only met moment ago. Enzan felt comfortable somehow, it was like talking with his friend Netto, yet different at the same time since Netto and Yori's personality contrast each other greatly.

'… _Why is Netto coming up on my mind right now? Is it because they almost look alike?'_ Enzan thought.

"My family lives in Densan Town, it's not too far from here. It's a very nice place with nice people living in it, I just got home recently so I haven't met my brother as of just yet."

"You have a brother?" Enzan asked. Densan Town is not that much big of a town, but yes, the people there are friendly like Netto and his friends. Perhaps she might know them, after all, most people in Densan Town seem to know each other, or at least familiar with each other.

"Yes I do, and my twin younger sister. My younger twin sister is not here at the moment, since she had been studying quite far from home. But we were expecting a little reunion not long from now. How about you, Enzan-kun? Do you have any siblings?" Yori asked as she smiled at the thought of her family, which almost made Enzan jealous since he doesn't really know how it feels.

"I am an only child. My mother, she died when I was young, and my father is quite busy, so…" Enzan said, letting off the part where his father had made him the vice-president of a company named IPC.

"I am very sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be, I'm already used to it. It has been a very long time, after all." Enzan said before he felt a hand on his forearm and turned to see Yori rubbing his forearm gently in show of comfort.

"My sister used to do this when I feel sad, it always made me smile. It used to made me feel that my family still cares for me even though I was so sick." Yori said, turning to face Enzan with a small smile etched on her face as Enzan started to feel calm and was touched by the simple gesture. It was a few seconds after that Enzan's PET rung as Blues's voice quickly took over.

"Enzan-sama, it seemed that we have to go back. They want your presence in the office." Blues said as Yori pulled her hand back, making Enzan feel strangely cold at the lost of the contact, as if the warmth from Yori's hand had seeped into his skin despite the sleeves he is wearing.

"Do you think we might be able to meet again, Enzan-kun?" Yori asked as she followed Enzan's to stand up from the bench, looking at the setting sun. Enzan had been thinking that loosing a friend in Yori might be too much of a loss, since he never really had someone whom he can talk to casually like this. He might have Netto and his friends, but he couldn't talk freely with them like he did with Yori, the girl whom he had just met today.

"I don't really know, I don't come to this park that often…"

"Oh, I see… I hope I can see you soon though; it was lovely talking to you. I had a good time."

"So had I." Yori then smiled gratefully at Enzan and was about to walk away before the boy called her, making Yori turn around and face Enzan once again.

"Yori, do you mind if I ask you for your e-mail? I don't know when I will be able to come here again, so I…" Enzan trailed off, not really understanding how asking an email could be such a very nerve-wrecking task while the girl in front of him blinked before a flash of understanding came to her eyes as she smiled.

"Of course. Sonata, if you could." Yori said as the net navi on her shoulder disappeared for a second before appearing again, nodding towards her operator.

"Contact received, Enzan-sama." Blues said.

"See you again, Enzan-kun. I'll be looking forward to it." Yori said, waving at Enzan before departing from the park. Enzan then watched as Yori's back started to get smaller and smaller before turning towards the navi on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Enzan-sama? Is something wrong?"

"… I'm fine, Blues. It's nothing, nothing at all." Enzan said, turning around and walked away back towards IPC.

"I'm home." Yori said, stepping into a house before she heard running footsteps and saw her brother grinning in front of her before rushing to give her a hug.

"Yori!" Yori then smiled and hugged her older brother back.

"Netto nii-san."

* * *

**RnR ;D**

**It's been a while since I last watched or looked for Rockman, just a moment and I fell in love again. I have a fickle heart**

**And it's been such a long time since I uploaded everything here, so I thought I might put this up**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own /Megaman**

**Definitely not, although I wished to**

* * *

Nice to Meet You -2-

"Netto is late! Does he know how bad it is to keep a lady waiting?" Yaito said irritably while she tapped her feet on the ground. She, Meiru, Dekao, Chisao as well as Enzan who was reluctantly dragged here, are all waiting for a certain net-savior who is late to his own gathering. Netto had told them all that he's going to introduce his sister to his friends, and of course, not knowing that Netto had a sister, all of them were eager to know. Netto had never told them that he has any siblings, aside from the news that Rockman was born from his twin brother's, Saito's, data since Saito was very ill as a baby. The news of Netto's twin brother reborn as Saito was a shock to them all, and this other news about his younger sister is also a shock, especially since Netto explained that he had younger siblings who are twins, just like he used to be with Rockman.

"He must have forgotten about it, that Netto…" Meiru said, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Enzan then looked towards Netto's friends from his position under a tree with one eye and sighed. Netto has a younger sister, sure he didn't tell anyone about it, but Enzan thought that there is no need for him to be here at all.

"Why do I have to be here, exactly?" Enzan said.

"Netto said he wanted to introduce his sister to his friends, so that means you too, Enzan! Aren't you curious as well?" Meiru said, turning around so she's facing Enzan who could only sigh once again.

"Netto will have plenty of time to introduce her, it's not like she's leaving Densan soon. And I can meet him when we went on missions, I'm going to leave." Enzan said before Netto's voice caught everyone's attention. As Netto's friends looked around to see where the voice is coming from, they finally saw a familiar figure running up to them, followed by another whom they don't know yet knew who it was.

"Netto, you're late! How can you be late? You're the one who told us to meet here today!" Yaito said to a sheepish Netto before the boy turned towards the heaving girl behind him, apologizing for almost leaving her behind. When Enzan took a closer look at the girl, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe his eyes at first, but after frowning and blinking his eyes, he's sure of it. This girl, who is supposedly Netto's sister, is the girl he had met and spoken with in the park previously. The girl he had been emailing with for the past few days, exchanging ideas as well as stories. Enzan then took a closer to and compared the girl to Netto, who is still smiling sheepishly at his sister since she is glaring at him, and wondered why he hadn't come to this earlier, since both of them shared so many resemblances it's easy to guess that they must be related to one another.

"I said I'm sorry, Yori… I didn't mean to rush you all the way here…" When Netto said the girl's name, Enzan finally confirmed to himself that this is definitely the girl he met as he stepped closer and opened his mouth to call out to the girl.

"Yori?" The said girl then turned her head away from her older brother and was equally surprised, as Enzan is when both eyes met. Both of them were silent for a second while the others wondered how Enzan could have known the girl's name as well as how they seemed to have known each other. Yori, who had finally snapped out from her shock, quickly smiled and went over to Enzan who gave her a small smile of his own before they fell into an easy conversation.

"Enzan-kun…? Why are you here? Are you one of nii-san's friends then?" Yori asked, clearly glad to have the chance to met him again. Enzan then looked towards Netto and his friends who are curious about what they're talking about before regarding the girl in front of him.

"I was dragged here, but I'm guessing you are Netto's sister then? Both of us are net-saviors." Enzan noticed that Yori seemed to understand what a net-savior is since she only nodded before turning towards her net navi who had appeared on her shoulder, the same with his own navi.

"Well, isn't it a surprise. I didn't thought I'd meet you again here, especially in the midst of Netto's friends, Injuin-san, Blues." Sonata said as Enzan chuckles.

"We didn't thought about it either, did we, Blues?" Enzan said, turning towards his long-haired navi.

"Yes, Enzan-sama." Both Enzan and Yori then chuckles/giggles until Netto cleared his throat to get their attentions and turned towards Enzan.

"How did you know Yori, Enzan? I never even told you about her." Netto said, staring at Enzan suspiciously before Yori intercepts. Netto had then whined to Yori telling her that it's still dangerous to talk to people like Enzan before Yori shook her head, telling him that he's not suppose to whine about that to her, since he's the older brother after all.

"Nii-san, Sonata and I met Enzan-kun and Blues at the park before, didn't we Sonata?" Yori said as her net navi nodded in agreement.

"Netto-kun, didn't you remember? Yori-chan told us she made a friend when she came back from the park. They must be Blues and Enzan-kun." Rockman said as Yori and Sonata nodded before Netto whined again.

"Eh? You mean the guy that had been emailing Yori all the time? Enzan is? Are you sure, Rockman?" Enzan then raised an eyebrow at Yori who shrugged at him before she turned towards Netto's other friends who seemed rather unsure whether they should know about what they are talking about. Yori then nudged Netto on the ribs before introducing herself to the others.

"Hello, as you can see, my name is Yori. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, nii-san told me quite a lot." Yori said before Netto remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and that is introducing his sister to his friends. Yori then glanced at her brother from the corner of his eyes, mentally saying that he has already sidetracked from what he's supposed to do in the first place. And Netto, who seemed to felt his sister's eyes on him, could only grin sheepishly at his friends before introducing everyone to Yori, finally.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Yori. Yori, this is Meiru-chan, Yaito, Dekao and Chisao." Netto said as everyone said their greetings to her before Meiru and Yaito started a conversation with her while Netto kept on looking at Enzan who soon questioned him if he had anything to say to him.

"… You're not going to do anything to Yori, are you?" Netto said as Enzan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _do something _to her?" Enzan said before Rockman took over since Netto seemed rather troubled as of what to say next. Rockman then explained to Enzan that since Yori used to be sick, she doesn't have that much friends. When Yori was a baby, everyone was so afraid that she might fell in the same fate as Saito did and almost gave up, that is, until they found out that Yori doesn't have any illness and was just sicker than any other babies out there. Ever since then, everyone had been doting on Yori, since they were afraid that she might be gone like Saito did.

"I don't really mind, I actually don't understand very well at that time. But since Yori is always sick, I thought it's usual for mama and papa to worry about her a lot, Yori always stays at home while Nina and I play outside." When Enzan asked who Nina is, Rockman told him that Nina is in fact, Yori's twin, who is much healthier than her sister, and is almost the same with Netto in personality.

"I guess you have a lot to handle then, Rockman?" Enzan said before Netto protested, asking him what he meant by that as Rockman chuckles before agreeing with Enzan.

"Nina-chan listens to Yori more than she does Netto and I. Mama told me that it's because they're twins, but Netto never listens to me." Rockman says before retreating into the net when Netto started ranting to his PET while Dekao, Chisao and Enzan laughed at the brunette. At the net, the navis were all asking questions to Sonata about herself as well as her operator, the newest navi already blending in well with the others.

"So, Sonata, what does Yori-chan like to do? Is she able to go outside more often now?" Roll asked, very glad and relieved at the new female addition to the group. Moreover, she can ask Sonata about what Rockman likes so the navi can like her more, Roll thought as she giggled giddily.

"What does Yori like to do…? When she's free, she either told me to scan through the net to look for anything interesting or she'll be out roller-skating. She still has to go with her exercise regime, so she sometimes have to go to the gym." Sonata said as she started listing off other things her operator has to do while the others navis tried to catch up with what Sonata is saying.

"That's a lot of thing to do for Yori-chan… is she still that sick?" Roll asked as Sonata smiled reassuringly to her, relieving the other navi.

"Yori's not that sick anymore, but she has to keep up with her exercise at any time she's given. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have plenty of rest, Yori's an expert at managing her time table, she's the most level-headed and determined girl I know." Sonata said before Roll asked about her relationship with Blues as the red male navi could only stare at the pink navi, and if the visor hadn't blocked everyone's vision, they would see that one of his brow is raised.

"What do you mean my relationship with Blues, Roll-chan?" Sonata asked before Roll started gushing at how they seemed to hit off so well even though they just met, and how they seemed to be able to communicate without even uttering one word to one another. Sonata wondered if the female navi had read too many romance novels or is it perhaps because she's too far into her brother-like navi that she's starting to lose herself in her imagination.

"I think you might have speculate too much, Roll-chan." Sonata said before glancing towards Blues who nodded at her, agreeing to what she had said. Both of them shared a smile before Roll squealed and stared shaking poor Rockman's shoulder.

"Look, Rockman! They're doing it again! Tell me you didn't think they're just friends!" Roll squealed while Rockman's eyes had turned into swirls from Roll's shake, telling her to stop. Sonata and Blues then sweatdropped at the scene and Sonata then coaxed Roll to stop shaking her 'brother' since he doesn't look like he can survive anymore.

"But Roll-chan… both Sonata-chan and Blues had only met few days ago when Yori-chan and Enzan-kun went to the park. They're just good friends…" Rockman said, still trying to get a hold of his still doubling visions. Sonata then shook her head before nudging Blues with her elbow before the red navi told her to stop.

"I want to tell I envy you for having so much fun, but perhaps I shouldn't…" Sonata said as Blues nodded. At the real world, Netto is glaring towards Enzan who had noticed the glare but decided not to think about the glare and turn to talk to Yori instead, the girl happily exchanged conversations with the boy. It seemed Meiru had suggested the same thing that her navi had, only this time, Meiru had told it to Netto instead of the couple in concern.

"Netto, don't you think both of them look so sweet? They get along so well, and they look so knowledgeable about what they're talking about. Enzan never look so interested like this when he's talking."

"… Meiru-chan, can we just talk about something else instead…?"

* * *

**Okay, so I decided to put chapter 2 in this... I just hope it wouldn't destroy everything once I started to update more chapters in...**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, set and ready to go**

**I do not own Rockman/Megaman**

* * *

Nice to Meet You -3-

"I heard your sister would be coming soon to Densan City. Are you going to pick her up?" Enzan asked. He and Yori are now sitting across one another in a café, both of them had planned a day out together. After being introduced to Netto's friends, more to say Yori had been having some very noisy and busy days: with Dekao and Chisao playing games with Netto which resulted in the girls having to split the boys up before they could wreck any havocs that would disturb the neighborhood as well as shopping and talking with Meiru and Yaito, resulting in Yori becoming overwhelmed with everything the girls wanted to talk about. While for Enzan, he had just needed a time to break off from his work and was rather concerned, or sympathized, for Yori and decided that perhaps a day out would suffice. Haruka was surprised, yet giddy at the same time when Enzan had dropped by the house to pick her daughter up while Yuichiro, had unfortunately been staying overnight at Scilab so he couldn't see what Haruka had said to be _'his daughter's first date'_ with his own eyes.

"How did you know Nina is coming soon?" Both Yori had Enzan had vehemently denied that they are going out for a date, but Haruka didn't let it pull her down. The older woman had made fun of the two children's red faces endearingly before both children gave up and bid Haruka goodbye as the woman calls out _'Tell mama everything when you come home, sweetie!'_ and _'Come again any time, Enzan-kun!'_. Enzan had told Yori that Haruka seemed to be a very nice woman with his face still burning red from the teasing, although Yori agrees, she had told Enzan that her mother can be too much to handle at times like this, since she had never had a friend come over and spend time with.

"Netto might have spilled a thing or two." Enzan said, sipping his cup of warm coffee while Yori sighed and took a sip from her own glass of vanilla milkshake. Enzan then watch Yori as the girl started twirling with her fork before taking a bite of her cheesecake and asked her the question again.

"I'm planning to pick her up, but Nina hadn't call called about the specific time she'll be coming. And somehow, I'm worried." Yori said, turning towards Sonata and Blues who are sitting side by side on the tissue box.

"Vivace, Nina's navi, hadn't talk much about it either. But I'm sure they'll call soon, you don't have to worry, Yori." Sonata said as Yori smiled at her navi and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, Sonata. Nina does like to take her time, just like onii-san does." Yori said before taking another bite of her cake while Enzan chuckles.

"If your sister is anything like Netto, I'm sure she's just as forgetful as he is. But I'm sure she'll call you." Enzan said as Yori gave him a grateful smile. Both Enzan and Yori then fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally sipping their drinks or nipping on their food before going on another conversation, and this time, it's about net-battling. Enzan then found out that Yori had a secret hobby of training Sonata using all the facilities she could use at that moment to the utmost.

"So, you had actually tried to go to the undernet just to try busting viruses?" Enzan asked with one brow higher than another while Yori blushed before nodding, feeling rather childish.

"I did… I guess? Sonata had always been like a nurse-like navi to me, but I want to try net-battling like nii-san does. I never really net-battle against someone, but I guess we've been training, haven't we Sonata?" Yori said before her navi started gushing about how adrenaline pumping net-battling really is and how it had done her operator some good itself, since her health had been much better after she had started net-battling Sonata didn't mind if she had to go to the undernet everyday just for busting viruses.

"You know we can't go to the undernet everyday, Sonata. It's dangerous, and I'm not that much of a net-battler just yet…" Yori said, rather unsure of herself, unlike her navi who kept telling Blues and Enzan that even though her operator might not be the strongest, she could be the smartest there is. Yori then tried to tone Sonata down, telling her navi that she must be sick to think so while blushing like mad. Enzan had silently thought that it was cute, before shaking the thought off of his head, telling himself that he's being unreasonable before assuring Blues that there's nothing wrong with him when the navi asked his operator if he had been feeling unwell.

"Oh I'm sorry Enzan… Sonata was quite loud, wasn't she?" Yori apologized before her navi followed her example, embarrassed about her sudden gush of excitement.

"No, it's nothing. You've never had someone to talk to about net-battling, have you?" Enzan said as he came quickly to the point, rendering Yori embarrassed before she nodded. Enzan then asked if she had told her brother about this, but the girl shook her head, telling Enzan that her brother was still afraid of her suddenly falling sick just like when they were younger.

"It was until that bad…?" Enzan asked as Yori thought about it for a while before shaking her head.

"It wasn't that bad, but everyone was afraid it might get that bad. The thought of falling sick always held me back from doing things. I'm afraid to take the risks, I don't want to worry mama, papa, Nina as well as Netto nii-san." Yori said as Sonata tried to pat her operator's arm.

"Why don't you try net-battling me?" Enzan suddenly said. Yori was surprised before she started to panic while her navi looked at Blues in what could be said as excitement about the thought of net-battle.

"But… you're a net-savior, Enzan! I couldn't possibly do that, and you're busy…!"

"Well, I'm not busy now, am I? And who told you you'd have to beat me? It'll be a test of how much that virus busting helps your net-battle." Enzan said, standing up from his seat while offering his hand to the still hesitant Yori. Yori then looked at her hands before turning towards Sonata who nodded excitedly at her. Yori then turned towards Enzan, whose hand is still stretched out in front of her.

"You won't know until you try, Yori. Come on." Enzan said before Yori fisted her hand and nodded at Enzan, taking his offered hand and walked out from the café. At the net, Sonata and Blues are standing next to each other while no words came to their mouths. Sonata then turned towards Blues before smiling widely at the navi.

"You better give it all you got, Blues. Yori and I won't lose to you!" The female navi said before she plugged out from the net. Blues kept on staring at the place where Sonata had previously stood before a smile came to his face.

"Women." He said, shaking his head before plugging out as well.

* * *

**Well, this is done...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess people are mostly familiar with the term ' ' rather than 'Megaman'**

**So, I guess it's rather hard to find stories...**

**It was hard for me at first anyway**

**I do not own /Megaman**

* * *

Nice to Meet You -4-

"Come, soldier." A man behind the desk said as a figure stepped up from under the shadows, clad in a military uniform. You can see that the unknown figure is a female from the uniform she wears, but the darkness covers the upper part of her body, but one can see that the figure has a pair of strong brown eyes. One orange-colored spectacles, the type that allows people to receive information from a computer, covered one of her eyes.

"Yes, Sir." She said, saluting the man behind the desk. A stream of data them entered her spectacles as she frowned at the data displayed in front of her. The man then smirked when the female soldier turned her eyes back to him.

"Sir, but this is…?"

"This is your mission. I understand that you have requested some days off to go back to your family, but with your abilities I'm sure you can do it very well. I will be waiting for your progress report. Do you understand, soldier?" When the moonlight shone on the unknown female figure, the stranger's face is finally revealed. And if anyone that knows Netto and his friends, they would definitely say that this figure looks exactly like his sister Yori, with only very little difference that wouldn't be visible unless that person really knew how Yori looks like.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The figure said as she saluted the man behind the desk before walking out from the room. The man then started cackling after the door had closed, marveling about how easy it is to manipulate a child, even though the child is said to be the most promising strategist Sharo might ever had.

"A child is a child, no matter how you look at them. I will have what I want before I know it, and she doesn't even know what she's doing just because I've been so nice to her. What a fool!" The man said, his laugh echoing through the night, bringing cold and dreadful feeling to everyone who heard. A girl, who was sitting together with her brother in Densan City's park, shuddered before her older brother turned towards her worriedly.

"You okay, Yori?" Netto asked, worried that his sister might have gotten ill before looking towards the darkening sky.

"I'm okay, nii-san. I just felt strange, as if something bad is going to happen… I wonder if Nina's okay…" Yori said as both siblings stood up and started walking back towards their house, ready to retire to the night, unknown to the events that would be happening in the near future.

"Vivace, we should hurry and finish this mission. Or else we can't go home in time." The previous unknown female figure said as she stood on top of a building, holding out her PET as her navi stood on her shoulder.

"But Nina! Don't you think this mission the commander just gave us is… strange? Why do we have to retrieve something that is already the property of a museum?" the navi said, looking confused as she scanned the mission's objectives all over again before turning towards her operator.

"I know, but we can't just question the commander's order like that, right? And perhaps there's something dangerous about this object we're supposed to be retrieving. After all… orders are orders, right? That guy said so himself." The girl said. Albeit irritably on the last part as her navi thought about what her operator had said for a minute before nodding.

"You're right. Come on, Nina, we have to hurry." "Sure do." The girl said, jumping down from the building, swiftly and quietly before entering the museum, almost invisible to the eyes because of the dark.

"So then, Yori, are you excited for your first day here?" Yuichiro said to his daughter whose eyes are lit up with excitement ever since she stepped into Scilab. Yori, still speechless, could only nod vigorously while her father laughed at her excitement. After a few introductions to the staffs and Meijin, Yuichiro told his daughter to explore the whole Scilab with the exception of his office, which earned him a suspicious glance from his daughter before she did as what her father told her.

"She looks very promising. I shouldn't have expected less from you, Hikari-hakase." Meijin said as Yuichiro nodded, a proud smile etched on his face, like any father would when their children are being praised.

"Ever since I gave her Sonata, Yori has been dedicating herself on taking care of the navi as much as she could. Giving Sonata to Yori was perhaps the best decisions I have ever made, my daughter seemed to be filled more and more with life ever since their introductions to one another." Yuichiro said, couldn't forgetting the look on his daughter's face when he had given the personal navi to her. Yuichiro couldn't forget any of his children's happiness when he had first given them their own personal navis, and he didn't regret his decisions for it.

"One wouldn't have thought that Yori-kun was a sickly girl after she gives off a smile like that. Do you think she might take over your job as a scientist like Netto-kun would, Hikari-hakase?" Meijin asked, giving the scientist a knowing smile before his brows went up in surprise when Yuichiro shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I can see Yori giving her assistance for Scilab, but I can't really picture her as a scientist just yet. She might be, she might not, let's just leave it to the future. Although I have thought about it, but my wife has been telling me something for the past few days. Something about Yori going to a _'date'_, as my wife would put it." The scientist and father of 3 children said. Meijin, who blinked at what the scientist had just said, then remembered about the conversation he had heard the children having, concerning a certain IPC vice-president.

"A date? Do you mean how Enzan-kun likes to meet up with your daughter, Hikari-hakase? Meiru-chan had been saying that they were friends even before Netto-kun had introduced them to each other." Yuichiro then snapped his head towards Meijin. And in the others' eyes, one could clearly see the protectiveness a father would have when their daughters are concerned, especially when their daughters are getting closer to boys her age. Meijin had gulped in fear when he sees the intense stare the scientist had given him. The man then wished for anything so that he wouldn't slip up and cause anger to the worried father.

"How did you know about it, Meijin?"

"Well, I… err…" Meijin then sighs in relief when the door to the lab slid open, revealing Yori, who started stomping towards her father in what everyone could see as annoyance. Yuichiro's face expression had changed dramatically from suspicion towards Meijin into his usual smile as he greeted his daughter back, asking how did the exploration go before his daughter started scolding her father about the reason why he had told her to steer away from his office.

"How could you keep your own office like that, papa? How could you even find anything in the midst of all the papers scattered all around the floor? Is this why you told me not to go to your office, because you've been keeping it unorganized?" Yori scolded as the other staffs inside the room tried to stifle their laughter at the shrinking Hikari Yuichiro, the world-renown scientist, in front of his own daughter.

"Honey, papa is busy, he can't always drop by his own office to clean up. And papa can find everything just find, it's easier to find things that way… don't tell your mama, alright?" Yuichiro said as his daughter puffed her cheeks in annoyance before giving in and nodded while Yuichiro patted his daughter's head gratefully, since he wouldn't know what his wife would say.

"Now then, let's get everything started. Ready for your first day, Yori?" Yuichiro asked Yori, who was about to open her mouth to reply, before a call from Netto came. Both father and daughter then turned towards the screen, where Netto's face is displayed.

"Oh Netto-kun! Is something the matter?" Meijin asked as both Yuichiro and Yori approached closer to see what's going on. Netto then started to talk, wanting to relay about what happened, but stopped when she saw Yori standing next to Meijin.

"Meiji-san… there seemed to be-Yori? Is Yori there? How did it go, Yori?" Netto said, unfortunately distracted from what he's supposed to be relaying. There seemed to be commotion from Netto's side as the boy had unfortunately been side-tracked, now asking about his sister's day at Scilab while everyone could only laugh silently at the boy's easy-going attitude.

"I haven't even started yet, nii-san… what's going on? Why did you call Scilab?" Yori said before Netto flinched when another voice scolded him for being distracted from his work. Enzan's head then came next to Netto, taking over from where Netto had left off, opening his mouth after regaining his composure from the shock of seeing Yori next to Meijin and Yuichiro.

"Hikari-hakase, there seemed to be a robbery in the Densan Museum. It wasn't a normal robbery, I'm afraid hacking and dimensional areas were involved. Manabe-san contacted us here and there seemed to be a broken dimensional area generator located on some of the buildings surrounding the museum. Unfortunately, Laika couldn't be here since there's also seemed to be trouble in Sharo."

"The museum security was hacked? Didn't Densan City's museum security system got updated not too long ago, hakase?" Meijin asked as Yuichiro nodded. Yori then glanced towards his father before talking to Enzan.

"If it's about hacking, maybe I can help." Yori said, surprising not only Yuichiro and Meijin, but also Netto and Enzan. Yuichiro then turned towards Yori who had looked at him sheepishly, as if there's something the girl had been embarrassed about telling before thinking about the girl's words.

"Maybe you're right, maybe Sonata can give a little help. Yori, this'll be your first job, I know you're a smart girl, but be careful. See what you can do, if there's anything wrong, call me." Yuichiro said, surprising Meijin, Enzan and Netto. The said girl, who was surprised at first when her father _does_ let her go and help her brother, then smiled and gave her father a hug before telling Netto that she'll be there as soon as she can.

"I'll see you soon, papa. Nii-san, I'll send Sonata your way, let her gather data on everything before I get there." Yori said, rushing out from the room while Yuichiro yelled out _'good luck'_ before she complete disappeared behind the doors.

"Hikari-hakase… are you sure this is alright? Sending her out like that?" Meijin questioned as Netto and Enzan also questioned the same thing.

"Don't worry, if Yori said she could help, she could. I think Sonata might be a more reliable navi on this matter, I don't know how in the world she'd know about hacking, but I think she might be of help."

"But papa…"

"Netto, your job now is to make sure your sister is out of danger. No matter what she says, your job is to protect her as an older brother." Yuichiro said to Netto, although his eyes are looking towards Enzan's. And Enzan, who seemed to notice Yuichiro's stare, then flushed that disappeared as quick as it came. Meijin, who noticed the quick flush, then turned towards Yuichiro and took a step back when the man in question had a small but almost sadistic looking smile on his face.

"Be careful, Netto, Enzan." Yuichiro said before he cut the call and cackled. Meijin then wondered if this is the power of a father who is protective of his daughter, especially when he just had the confirmation he needs, that the vice-president of IPC is indeed, getting close to his daughter.

"Enzan-kun, I'll be keeping an eye on you." The scientist said to himself.

* * *

**RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 added!**

**Does not own /Megaman**

* * *

Nice to Meet You -5-

"Yori…" The navi said worriedly as she watch her operator scanning through the computer, checking all the data she had gathered from the museum's security system. Yori, whose brows are furrowed in concentration, kept on typing on the computer for a long time after her navi's call before she sighs and turned towards Sonata, her eyes heavy with worry and doubt. Sonata could only turn her eyes away when she looks into her operator's eyes, the navi was just as much bothered as her operator was about their findings. Both Sonata and Yori had become very silent about their findings in the museum's system it had made Netto and Yuichiro worry if there is something wrong with her, but Enzan knew more than that. The white and black haired boy had been asking Yori if there is something wrong with what they had find in the museum, but Yori couldn't bring herself to say anything. Not when what they found concern Yori's twin sister.

"I wish I could say otherwise… and even though Vivace and I only met for a short while, I can see that this is her. And the clean hacking…" Sonata trailed off, not knowing how to deliver this to her operator. When Sonata was given to Yori, the girl and her twin had been separated to study. Sonata had met both Vivace and Nina for a short while when the twin had arranged a reunion for the two of them, had knew that her operator's twin were quite knowledgeable in cracking codes. Something like hacking could have been easy for Nina to do, but this theory had put both Sonata and Yori in an edge.

"It's Nina's work… What's going on? Why is Nina doing this? Isn't she still learning to become a strategist?"

"Maybe… maybe something happened to Nina and Vivace? Maybe they were forced to do this…! But…" Sonata said, knowing that her opinion is just an opinion, nothing else. There is a big piece missing in all of this, if both Nina and Vivace were indeed forced to do this, who would have done so? And why?

"We don't have any proof… and how can we break this to everyone? It might not even be true, Sonata…" Yori said as she changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed, too tired to think about it all anymore. Sonata was silent, not knowing how to answer her operator's question, but knew at least one thing: they have to at least tell someone, someone who would understand their reasons for thinking so. And in Sonata's mind, there's only one person who could do so.

"… Should we talk to Injuin-san about this?" Yori's eyes, which were close to shutting, snapped open again to look at the navi in front of her in disbelieve.

"Injuin-san seemed to be the only one who suspects that we're hiding something. And he might be the only one who would listen to what we're saying… and not think badly of us." The navi reasoned. Yori was in doubt, the theory itself having too many holes to pass off as a theory itself, and Yori was afraid, afraid that what both she and Sonata had been thinking could be the truth. But no matter what, she must at least consult someone before jumping into conclusions. Perhaps talking to Enzan wouldn't be that bad…

"But I don't know if this is a good idea, Sonata…"

"We have to at least get this off our minds, this is driving both you and me crazy. And we couldn't just tell Netto and papa, could we?"

"You're right… maybe Enzan-kun can help. But it's late, we should email him tomorrow instead. Right now, I'm just tired. Good night, Sonata."

"Good night, Yori." The navi replied, the PET now switched into sleep mode, joining her operator in slumber.

"Good work, soldier. I know you can do it." That mysterious man once again said as the female soldier in front of her saluted the man. The man then noticed hesitation in the soldier's eyes and smiled as kindly as he could to the soldier.

"Is there something the matter, soldier? Tell me." The girl in front of him then looked around nervously before opening her mouth.

"Sir, what is the objective of this mission? Why did you need that certain piece from the museum…? I'm sorry for asking this in advance, Sir." The man, who had understood the reason for being curious, then nodded at the girl. Although inside the man's mind, he is cackling evilly, for he had marvel at how stupid and naïve this girl in front of him really is.

"This, is for a greater good, soldier. You will know soon, but for now, I have something to give to you." The man said, taking out a chip and placing it on his desk in front of the girl to take.

"This is…?" Nina asked, looking at the chip curiously before recognizing the symbol on the chip. The man then laughed when the girl looked at him with wide surprised eyes before explaining the girl what that certain chip is.

"This is a synchro chip, it allows you to cross fuse with your navi inside the dimensional area. I must warn you, those who had weak body cannot hold to cross fuse for so long, but I know you can do it. This will come in handy whenever there is trouble inside the dimensional area." Nina nodded, telling the man that she had understood everything the man had said. A stream of data then came to her specs as Nina started scanning through it before turning towards the man in front of her.

"Well, go on then soldier, I bid you luck." Nina then saluted the man before walking out from the office, closing the door and taking out her PET.

"Vivace…" "I know, Nina… but we can't back down now. And that synchro chip… is it the same synchro chip papa made?" The navi said as her operator looked towards the chip in her hand, inspecting it.

"I'm sure that this is one of them. I wonder what does commisioner wanted… this started to look so wrong to me…" Nina said, plugging her navi in her motorbike before taking off, doubt still clouding most of her mind. In Densan City, Yori is sitting in the park, waiting for her friend to come. Both Yori and Sonata are itching to tell someone about their findings and really do hope Enzan and Blues will be able to convince them that this is all in her head, because she really doesn't want to think of any of this as the truth.

"Injuin-san is going to be late if he doesn't arrive soon…" Sonata said to her operator who had suddenly dazed off, perhaps from the fitful sleep she had last night.

"Are you alright, Yori? Do you need rest?" Sonata asked worriedly while Yori shook her head, telling her navi that she is just fine. Yori then continued to let Sonata talk before a familiar voice called out to her. The brunette then stood from the bench and smiled at Enzan before turning towards another boy standing next to her friend. The boy, Yori noticed, had stopped for a while with a shocked look on his face before frowning and walking onwards. _The boy had the Sharo military uniform on_, Yori thought, _so he must have noticed then_.

"Enzan-kun, thanks for coming. And this is…?" Yori asked, turning towards the light green-haired boy with a friendly smile.

"This is my friend and Netto's, Laika. Laika, this is Yori, Netto's sister." The boy, Laika, had his eyes widened for a second before shaking hands with Yori as they exchanged greetings with one another.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long, Yori?" Enzan asked as Yori shook her head, telling him that she didn't, and was just glad that he could come on a short notice. Laika had glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes and asked both of them if he should leave, resulting in flushed faces to his amusement. Yori then quickly shook his head and told Laika she didn't mind, since she might need his help as well, earning a raised brow from the boy. The three children then went to sit in a café before Enzan asked if this concerns what they found inside the museum.

"Yes. And if Sharo sends one of their people here, I'm sure you are informed as well, Laika-san? If you are friends with nii-san, then you must also be a net-savior." Laika then nodded, surprised and not surprised at the same time, and Yori suspects it has something to do with his relation with a certain someone.

"I have told you earlier about the recent robbery in Densan City's museum, and a skilled hacker might have been behind this. Yori and Sonata, her navi, were sent to help Netto and I on our investigations. But both of you were very quiet about it, everyone had thought that you hadn't found anything. Not to mention Netto and Hikari-hakase were worried if you had fallen sick while investigating."

"… Sonata found something, she told me about it, she and I were thinking of the same thing. But… what we found isn't what we expected, we were worried we were wrong, but we have to at least tell someone. And Sonata suggested to tell you, because I couldn't just tell papa and nii-san about this." The boys' navis, who is now standing in front of Sonata, are waiting for the navi to say something for the female navi had been silent ever since the conversation had started.

"I told Yori about what I found, both of us came to the same thought, but that thought is what troubled us in the first place. You see, what we had found, all of it goes straight towards Vivace and Nina." When both Laika and Searchman heard the names, the two held their surprise quite well, but it didn't stop Blues and Enzan to look at them.

"All of our findings led Sonata and I straight to Nina. The clean hacking, the attacks… but there are too many holes for our theory to pass, since we don't know why or what Nina is doing. So we're not complete sure that it had something to do with Nina. Laika-san, the reason why I told you that you might be of help, was perhaps you knew what Nina is up to." Both Enzan and Laika listened to Yori's conclusion seriously, before the girl then turned towards Laika and begged for the boy to tell her how her twin is doing.

"Laika-san, please… tell me that Nina doesn't have anything to do with this." Yori pleaded as the lieutenant could only frown.

"2nd Lieutenant Nina and I hadn't been able to see eye to eye on some times, but I'm afraid I don't know about her whereabouts as of now. In fact, 2nd Lieutenant Nina is reported to be missing right now. I was sent here because there had been sightings of her here in Densan City." At Laika's news of Nina missing and were sighted in the city, Yori bit her lip and lowered her head. Enzan and Laika turned towards each other before Sonata began to talk.

"Yori, I'm sure Nina is alright. She contacted us few days ago, didn't she? I'm sure she's fine…" Sonata said before Laika suddenly slammed his hands on the table, almost making Enzan and Yori jump in surprise at the sudden act.

"She called you? Nina called you?" Laika said as Yori slowly nodded before telling Laika that her twin had only called her to tell her that she might be late in coming home.

"If she calls you once again, tell me right away. Or track where it's coming from if you could, she and I had an unfinished business." Laika said, gritting his teeth.

"… Something happened. You did something to Nina, didn't you?" Yori said, her voice dripping with venom as she glares coldly to Laika. Enzan, who had been sitting next to Laika, quickly went next to Yori and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yori, calm down. This is no time for this…" Enzan said as Yori's glare then softened before she lowered her head. Laika then opened his mouth and started to apologise to Yori.

"You're right… I… I might have said something to her. Both of us weren't really able to see eye to eye at times, but she was a good person.

"I know that. But unlike any other people, Nina is better at hiding things. We have to find her quickly, I don't want anything to happen to her. To Nina. To my twin sister."

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**R n R**


	6. Chapter 6

**All at once, I shall upload xD**

**I do not own Megaman Battle **

* * *

Nice to Meet You -6-

"How are you doing, Nina?" Vivace said to her now cross-fused operator. She and Nina had been standing guard this empty warehouse where her commissioner had stationed her in. The cross-fused Nina is now sitting on top of a wooden box, dangling her feet, wondering why she was stationed here.

"I'm feeling great! Cross-fusing is amazing, isn't it? I would have to tell nee-chan about this soon!" Nina said excitedly. Speaking of telling, Nina suddenly had a thought crossing her mind and started talking to her navi.

"Vivace, we haven't been reporting in to Commisioner Malenkov, have we? Commisioner Ivankov kept telling me that he's been reporting on our behalf, but believe it or not, I miss hearing Commisioner Malenkov's voice." Nina said as her navi agreed with her. When her navi had expressed that she missed getting into arguments with Searchman, Nina pouted, couldn't believe what her navi had just uttered.

"Admit it, you miss getting into at least a debate with Lieutenant Laika over things." Her navi teased as Nina stubbornly denies everything Vivace throws at her. Both operator and navi kept on bantering playfully before Nina stood up in alert when she noticed that the dimensional barrier had weakened and there were scuffling outside the warehouse.

"Better get ready, Vivace." Nina said as she braced herself and her gun for an enemy. Oh what a surprise it was for the girl when she saw the last person she'd expected here of all places, Laika. Laika, who had kicked the door off, stopped in surprise when he saw a cross-fused Nina standing across him inside the abandoned warehouse.

"… Laika? What do you think you're doing here?" The girl asked, lowering her gun down, confused about what's going on. The girl then dropped her gun when she sees her brother and another boy running inside the warehouse.

"Nii-chan? Netto nii-chan? What is going on here?" Nina asked, now starting to get confused as well as scared.

"Nina? Is that you, Nina? Why are you here? Why are you in the enemy's hideout? And how can you cross fuse?" Netto said as he rushed forward to hold onto the girl's forearms. Nina then broke free from Netto's hold and took a step back to look at Laika before looking back towards her brother.

"Enemy? What enemy? Commissioner Ivankov told me to stay on guard… wait, you don't mean…" Nina said, looking at Laika with fearful eyes, as the boy couldn't help but wanting to reach out to the other, to at least calm her down before the girl started to panic. A panic soldier is not what he needed right now.

"Commissioner Ivankov has been deemed an enemy of Sharo, as well as the whole world. I'm afraid you've been working for him to be considered his subordinate…" Laika said as Nina took a step backwards shakily, her eyes opened widely in shock before she turned around when she heard someone laughing behind her. Then she sees the man she looked up to laughing sounding like the craziest laughter she has ever heard above her and felt tears prickling out from her eyes. She had been lied to all along!

"Commissioner Ivankov, what do they mean? You've been lying to me all this time?" Nina yelled out, her fear now has been replaced with anger as the man kept on laughing, especially at her naivety.

"You have just noticed know, foolish girl? Just because I have been very nice to you doesn't mean I am nice at heart. I am nice to you because I know I can use you for my plan! This world has been covered by the corrupt for too long! This is the time to end it all!"

"This is unforgivable, Commissioner Ivankov! I won't let you go away with this!" Nina yelled before her eyes widened when her arm was suddenly yanked back, her gun suddenly appearing on her hand and she started shooting towards her brother and his friends.

"Nina! Why are you shooting at us?" Netto yelled as he tried to dodge all of the girl's shots. Laika then looked towards Nina's confused but struggling expression before looking around the warehouse before spotting a shadow near the still laughing commissioner.

"Commissioner Ivankov's navi, Puppetman! Puppetman's ability is to take over other navis' movement and move it against their wishes. Be careful!"

"Ah, Liutenant Laika, always so informative. But I only need the girl to do this, she has enough potential to outsmart all of you. For now, I must bid you all farewell. Oh, and if you want to ask how can she outsmart all of you, I'll have Puppetman demonstrate it all to you." Ivankov said, snapping his finger as Puppetman started to move his hands before Nina started to scream as her body started to become rigid.

"Nina! Nina! Let her go, you monster!" Netto yelled. The net-saviors then watch as Nina suddenly became quiet and her body fell slack for a second before she started laughing her head off before she resumed to shoot the others.

"Be careful! Puppetman is in control of her consciousness now! You won't know what she'll do! We have to take down Puppetman first!" Laika said.

"But how? Puppetman's up there! And none of us could went pass Nina!" Netto yelled as he and Enzan jumped away before Nina could shot them. The boys kept on trying to get closer to the controlled girl, but every time they almost got her, Nina shot her until they had to move back. Laika, Enzan and Netto were almost out of ideas until Nina was suddenly sucked into a bubble, trapping her immobile inside.

"… I guess you can try and contain the enemy, if you could." Everyone then turned around and saw a cross-fused Yori walking towards them. It was rather difficult to recognize Yori at first, since almost all of her face was covered. But when all of them saw the overall navi look, they knew it was Yori. Of course, all of them were surprised to see her cross-fused, or even see stand there in the almost empty warehouse.

"Yori! How did you get here?" Netto said before Yori shook her head and looked towards Puppetman above. Everyone then watch as Puppetman gulped when four pair of eyes were directed at him before he started to move his hands to control the trapped Nina, but to his surprise, the girl inside the bubble is now out of his control.

"I might be weak, but you're asking trouble if you think you can try and control my twin sister." Yori said solemnly, her eyes not moving away from Puppetman's now nervous stature. Yori then turned towards the net-saviors and back towards Puppetman. The net-saviors, understood what the girl is implying, nodded back before facing each other.

"Enzan, Laika and I will take Puppetman out. Yori, you should take Nina to safety. It could get risky." Yori nodded at her brother's words and gently pushed the bubble aside before lowering it to the ground prior to popping it. As Yori watched her brother and his friends started fighting Puppetman, she looks towards her unconscious twin before placing a hand on her twin's head.

"You've worked very hard, Nina…"

"… No one will blame you, no one will…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… nee… chan…"

* * *

**That's the end! Thou shalt continue to the next chapter**

**R n R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost there!**

**I do not own Megaman Battle **

* * *

Nice to Meet You -7-

"Once again, Sharo is indebted to you net-saviors. From now on, I will make sure my colleague Ivankov gets the punishment he deserves." Malenkov said as Netto, Enzan, Laika and Yori stood in front of him. Nina, who stood at the Commisioner's side, had her eyes locked on the floor, unable to look at everyone in the eyes before Malenkov turned his body and frowned at her.

"2nd Lieutenant Nina… do you know what you have done for the past few days? All of us had almost gave up our hopes of finding you, and now…" Right now, Nina wished for nothing than to hide her face as well as holding back the tears that are threatening to spill out. You're a soldier, Nina chastised herself, and no one can see pain and tears coming from a soldier.

"I have done something terrible, I know… and I apologise for everything. I should have known better… than to trust Commissioner Ivankov…" Nina said, her voice now quivering as Laika then frowned.

"You should." Malenkov said before Yori took a step forward, gaining the man's attention. Yori stood straight in front of Malenkov, saluting the man like she had seen Nina did to her superiors before. The older twin then kept her silence when Malenkov took a look at her and opened her mouth when she thinks it is time to.

"Sir, if I could interrupt… I wanted to say something concerning 2nd Lieutenant Nina." Yori said before Enzan could stop her. Malenkov and Yori then both stared into each other's eyes, unrelenting before Malenkov opened his mouth.

"You are Hikari Yori, 2nd Lieutenant Nina's twin sister, correct?" At Yori's nod, Malenkov then turned his eyes back towards Nina who had lifted her head and shook her head vigorously to her twin, trying to stop her from doing anything before lowering her head once again when she noticed Malenkov's eyes on her.

"What is it that you wanted to say, young miss?" Malenkov said, his voice boomed with authority.

"I know Nina deserves punishment because she had aided Commissioner Ivankov in his plans, but please… can you please let her go home?" Yori pleaded to Malenkov who had not responded, but kept on looking towards Yori with stern eyes.

"Nee-chan…" Nina said as the twins shared a look with one another before Yori turned her face back towards the listening Malenkov before continuing with her reason.

"Nina needed time to recuperate from the shock, no matter how much she tries to hide it. There had been an incident between a certain lieutenant and Nina that had left her rather… confused about what she should do." Yori said, letting her eyes stop on Laika who had straightened up his posture before turning back towards Malenkov who had one of his brows up at his nephew who didn't meet his eyes. It had gained Malenkov's attention, certainly he had seen the rather uncomfortable mood between his nephew and the 2nd lieutenant, he would certainly want to know about what happened sooner or later.

"Is that all you wanted to say, for 2nd Lieutenant Nina to be sent home to recuperate?" Malenkov said, certainly surprised at the simple request his 2nd lieutenant's twin had asked. But Malenkov understood, as Nina's twin, Yori must have known what the soldier is thinking and knew that her request would do very much if was fulfilled.

"Yes, Sir. That is all I want to say." Yori said, stepping back to stand between her brother and Enzan after sending one last glare to Laika, at which the soldier didn't respond as he tried to keep from shivering under the glare.

"Now then 2nd Lieutenant Nina, for not reporting back to me for days and helping Commissioner Ivankov with his plan… you shall be dismissed from Sharo." Malenkov said, making Nina bit into her lower lip as tears started building at the corner of his eyes. Everyone, who had heard Malenkov said it all loud and clear, could only stare in shock, especially Laika.

"What?" Malenkov then gave his nephew a look for his outburst, at which Laika responded by lowering his head, before the older man shook his head and continued to gave his sentence to the youngest Hikari.

"… For two months, you will be sent home to your family. And In those two months, I want you to recuperate and recover before going back to your duty here in Sharo." Malenkov said, finally smiling at the speechless Nina whose tears had fell from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"And I don't want you to forget to give your progress report there, I want to you tell me anything worth mentioning in your two months dismissal. If there was an emergency with the Net Police, I give you my permission to help them. Show them, show your family, what you have been doing in Sharo before this."

"Commissioner Malenkov… Yes, Sir!" Nina said as she saluted Malenkov who returned her salute before Nina fell into her twin's arms, both girls now drowning in each other's tears while everyone watched.

"You didn't do anything wrong, 2nd Lieutenant. It was Ivankov that was wrong; you did nothing sort of evil. Rest assure, soldier, you were doing your duty very well. You deserve some rest and time with your family." Nina pulled back from Yori's arms and smiled at Malenkov before both twins gave the older man a hug, which Malenkov returned as he laughed at their enthusiasm. Yori then pulled back first as Nina kept her grip around the older man's waist, thanking the man over and over again.

"Thank you, Sir! I promise I'd report everything when I got home!" Nina said, pulling back from Malenkov before standing next to her twin, both girls holding each other's hand, smiling. Malenkov smiled at both twin's joy, before lifted his head to look at the net-saviors.

"There is one thing, I wanted to ask. When we picked up Ivankov earlier, his face was quite swollen. It's not that I look down to all of you, but Ivankov had got quiet a sturdy body as well as prominent strength. How did you get to hit him like that?" The man's brows then went up in surprise when Netto, Enzan and Laika turned towards the flushed Yori while Nina stood confused, not knowing since she had been unconscious at that time. Manabe, who stood next to Malenkov, had cleared her throat while Yori's face turns even redder and Nina feared that her twin could collapse any second.

"It… I might be at fault for hitting Commissioner Ivankov. I was… quite agitated at that time and I didn't know what has gotten into me…" Yori said, her voice so soft you wouldn't hear it if you hadn't strained your ears. Enzan, Netto and Laika's faces were where people would say that they looked as if they had seen a ghost and was quite in disbelieve that it had been Yori who had done such a thing.

_[FLASHBACK]_

**Manabe and the net-police had finally caught Ivankov thanks to the net-saviors and had cuffed his hands behind his back while the net-saviors and Yori stood in front of the man.**

"**If it weren't for all of you, I would have been able to clean the world!" Ivankov yelled before Netto stepped up.**

"**Well, you were using my sister and you were wrong if I would let you get away with it!" Ivankov then scoffed at him and smirked before he started to mock Nina, whom he had tricked into working for him.**

"**She might have been a promising strategist, but she has long to go before she knew what it means being a soldier. Just because I was being nice to her doesn't mean I wanted the best for her, I had only wanted to use her from the start! Foolish girl!" Laika was about to step up and silence the man before Yori walked forward until she stood right in front of Ivankov, who sneered at her.**

"**You are her twin, are you not? What kind of a twin sister are you if you don't know what she has been doing all this time?" Ivankov then felt his throat clogged up when he saw Yori's blank dark eyes looking at him, her face emotionless before she started to talk while her voice dripped with venom with every word that had made everyone who heard wince at the intensity.**

"**Nina trusted you, Nina thought you were doing the right thing, Nina believed you. You hurt Nina… you hurt my twin sister…"**

"**And what are you going to do about it, girl? Slap me silly? Y-…!" Ivankov was then knocked down when Yori indeed slapped him on the face with her hand. Yori then took another step forward while Ivankov scooted backwards, trying to have as much distance as he could with the girl. The boys were about to stop Yori before all three of them stood frozen on their feet when Yori glared at them to stay where they are. Manabe, who had been watching and keeping the net-police back from pulling the girl away, watched as Yori lessen the distance she had with Ivankov before turning towards the still unconscious Nina on the stretcher.**

"**And who says I cannot? You should know, that everyone has limits with their patience, and mine had run out ever since I saw your face. People say I have patience as vast as the sea, but with you, who had dare to use someone's twin, the sea had shrunk into a puddle and you should know the consequences." Yori said, raising her hand once again before a scream could be heard throughout the warehouse while Netto hid behind Enzan who stared at Yori with his mouth agape before looking at Laika who had cold sweat running through the back of his head. Not far from the boys, Manabe and the net-police were watching in silence while some watched with fear before Manabe ordered them to get Nina to the paramedics as soon as possible if they want this to stop.**

"**I guess it's true when people say the quietest people had the most terrifying temper when they're angry…"**

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

"I am very sorry… I didn't know what had gotten into me…" Yori said as Malenkov shook his head in disbelieve. Malenkov then turned his eyes towards Nina before calling out to the girl.

"You might need to pack your things now. I expect to see your quarters empty of your personal belongings after you board the plane." Nina then turned towards Yori before she started whispering to her twin and both girls then started giggling as they rushed out from the command room.

"Now then, there is one more thing…" Malenkov said, turning towards Laika who let out a weary sigh before walking with his uncle, ready to tell the story about _'the incident'_ as Yori put it.

"Good luck, 2nd Lieutenant Nina." Malenkov said as he bid Nina goodbye when he notices the girl looking at the plane with longing, missing her home dearly. Nina then turned around to face him and saluted him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Sir. You don't know how much this means to me…" Nina said as Malenkov nodded, urging her to go towards Yori and Netto who is waiting for her in front of the gate. Nina then turned towards Laika who is looking at her and grinned.

"Don't think about slacking off when I'm not here, Lieutenant. You better stay on your toes if you don't want me to take your rank from you." Nina said, sticking her tongue out at Laika who blinked in surprise since she's still speaking to him.

"Look, Nina… I…"

"Well, this is a lesson for me, I don't know if you're happy since I got what I deserved. But hey, it already happened, no use of telling me about it again." Nina said, shrugging her shoulders. Laika then sighed and shook his head.

"… Look, I'm sorry, alright? I was wrong…" Laika said.

"Who said I haven't forgiven you? I still don't like you, but that doesn't mean I have a grudge against you. You might need to realize what the difference is, lieutenant." Nina said, feeling strangely satisfied when Laika looked rather insulted by what she said. Nina then took a deep breath and went over to wrap her arms around Laika as the other went rigid from the gesture.

"But thank you." Nina said before she lets Laika go and saluted Malenkov once more before rushing towards her twin and her brother, yelling for them to wait for her. Malenkov then turned towards his nephew who is still frozen on his feet before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think the '_pulling pigtails_' theory will not work in this time of the century, don't you think?" Malenkov said, taking Laika in surprise after both uncle and nephew watched as the plane took off. Laika, whom at first was confused by what his uncle had said, suddenly flushed bright red when he understood what Malenkov meant. Laika had wanted to say something about what he had said, but seeing his nephew who couldn't find his voice to talk, Malenkov chuckles before leaving after giving Laika's hard pats on the shoulder.

* * *

**Epilogue is up next!**

**R n R**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the epilogue, the last one, the end**

**I do not own Megaman Battle **

* * *

Nice to Meet You -8-

"Girls, your brother is here!" Haruka called as the said girls then quickly walked down the stairs, bidding their mother goodbye before rushing out from the house. When both girls came out from the door, they caught everyone in surprise, especially when they saw the girls wearing the exact same clothes as each other: white shirt underneath a camouflage patterned short coat, brown belt and short blue jeans. The different things from the twin's coats are only the colors as well as a necklace that one of the twins wore around their neck. Perhaps the only things they can tell to differentiate the twins are by the colors of their coats, as well as the length of their hair, since Nina had cut her hair short ever since she got into Sharo.

"Yori, Nina, I thought you two don't like dressing up like each other?" Netto groaned, certainly not wanting to see the twin dress up similar like one another like they used to when they were younger.

"But come on, Netto nii-chan. Don't tell me you didn't miss the two of us dressing up like this!" Nina said excitedly as Yori could only shrug her shoulders.

"Nina suggested it, she thought it'll be fun confusing everyone. She was pretty excited since Lieutenant Laika is coming, she thought she'd at least try confusing him." Yori said, turning towards the blushing Nina before shaking her head.

"Aww nee-chan, not you too…" Nina sulked as everyone laughed at the younger twin. The twin's navi then appeared on their shoulders as everyone else did as they told everyone what had been happening before they decided to dress like one another.

"You should have seen them trying to find something that at least both of them would be comfortable in. You know how different their styles are…" Sonata commented as Vivace agreed before Rockman cut in, asking the question he had been itching to ask.

"Is that why both of you were missing for the whole day yesterday?" the blue navi asked.

"Yep, we went shopping for the whole day!" Vivace replied. Yori then looked at her watch before back towards the group of friends.

"Well, what should we do today? I think I have time before…" Yori said before a hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, almost making her scream in shock.

"Before what?" Enzan said as Yori placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. Yori then muttered something about loosing some years of her life before Enzan patted her shoulder.

"We should go." Enzan said as Yori then turned towards her friends and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry everyone, looks like I won't be able to join you in anything you're doing today… Enzan-kun and I have some things to do." Yori said as Enzan nodded while Meiru squealed, who know why.

"See you later at home, nee-chan. Have a nice day!" Nina said, high-fiving her twin before waving vigorously when Yori took her leave with Enzan, the two walking away from the group of friends before Meiru turned excitedly to Nina.

"The two of them look so sweet, don't you think so Nina-chan? Enzan is so sweet towards Yori-chan, both of them are so comfortable with each other." Meiru commented as Yaito nodded in agreement with her friend.

"The jerk is acting a bit better than he usually does, Yori-chan did him some good. He should be lucky to have met Yori-chan." Yaito nodded.

"And both of them seem to understand each other well. Whenever they talk, they seem to know what the other wanted to hear, I guess they had a lot in common on some things… the two of them are the sweetest couple you can ever find!" Meiru gushed while Nina stuck her tongue out in distaste.

"Nee-chan never really had a good friend like Enzan-san. So I guess it's okay, since Enzan-san is a nice person, I don't mind nee-chan spending time with him. As long as Enzan-san doesn't hurt her, I won't hurt him." Nina scoffed before turning around and bumped into someone and quickly apologized while holding unto her face.

"I don't think you would be able to hurt anyone like that, 2nd Lieutenant." A vein then popped on Nina's head and she snarled when she realize that it was Laika that she had bumped to.

"Malenkov oji-san was quite entertained with your report he sent me here to make sure you aren't making trouble. You might have made more trouble than Netto ever had, and you're a soldier."

"I should have known that it was you, Lieutenant Laika. No one else would worn the uniform as well as you do, no matter how silly you look." Nina said before the two then fell into a squabble, which everyone was mostly surprised since they had never seen Laika ever fighting verbally with someone before.

"No matter what Nina-chan says, she and Laika gets along well too." Meiru said as Yaito nodded.

"Well, they do say the more you argue the closer you get with someone."

* * *

**Say goodbye to this story *evil laugh* *cough* excuse me**

**R n R**


End file.
